Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing program, and an image processing method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing program, and an image processing method that are used for image processing of a radiographic image.
Related Art
In recent years, a radiographic image captured by a radiographic image capturing device is often used for examination, diagnosis, medical examination, or the like, and a load on a user who is a doctor, a technician, or the like who interprets the radiographic image is increasing. Further, the user generally performs image processing on the radiographic image, and an image processing load is increasing.
As technology for reducing a load of image processing, for example, image processing history acquisition technology capable of simply performing image processing again by displaying an image processing operation history is described in JP2005-301492A. Further, for example, technology for improving interpretation efficiency by displaying an image obtained by applying different image processing conditions to a selected image is described in JP2006-271800A.
In recent years, capturing and acquiring plural radiographic images having different purposes for one subject (for example, an imaging portion of the subject) have been performed. In a case in which respective image processing is performed on the plural radiographic images, a load of processing operations performed by a user for performing of the image processing further increases. However, in technologies described in JP2005-301492A and JP2006-271800A, it is difficult for a load of processing operations for the plural radiographic images having different purposes to be reduced.